Railway wheels are frequently cast from steel by the bottom pressure casting method wherein the molten metal is poured into a graphite mold. This method of casting wheels substantially eliminates any machine finishing of the surfaces with exception of removing risers and the like. One of the main features of this method of forming cast wheels resides in the consistency of the cast article with regard to its size. However, as in all processes, periodic inspections are required to ascertain that all the steps are properly functioning to achieve the desired size consistency. One such inspection is the determination of the roundness of the wheel.